Ancora
by Beuah
Summary: Les bonnes manières peuvent être inculquées à n'importe quel âge. Mais avec lui, Aphrodite va avoir beaucoup de travail. Après le temps des déceptions et du douloureux désespoir, quelque chose lui dit que son camarade va prendre goût à sa nouvelle éducation... OS, rating T, HxH, cadeau de non-anniversaire de Yuna Hyakuya.


**Bonjouuuur ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS inspiré d'un prompt challenge sur Tumblr histoire de chouchouter un de mes OTP, et destiné à Yuna Hyakuya à qui je souhaite un joyeux non-anniversaire ! (la blague c'est qu'on a décidé de lui faire des cadeaux d'anniversaire à peu près DES MOIS en retard parce qu'on s'est sentis coupables...) Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, petite princesse salée ~**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** Ancora

 **Rating : T pour ce qui s'y passe et le langage**

 **Genre :** OS, slash, HxH, plus ou moins de romance, scénario qui tient éventuellement dans un ticket T+

 **Contexte :** Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire puis post-tout

 **Personnages :** DeathMask, Aphrodite

 **Pairing :** Oui ./.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le maudit Sanctuaire se dresse dans la nuit comme un vaisseau fantôme voguant coûte que coûte. Son capitaine, juché sur le trône qui lui sert de gouvernail, veille sur son domaine sinistre, fait taire les murmures et les soupirs qui glissent contre les vieilles pierres puis ses oreilles comme autant de serpents à la langue venimeuse et acérée. Saga ne perd pas une miette de l'obscur spectacle que lui offre la nuit, les yeux rivés sur la grande baie ouverte qui lui montre son royaume endormi.

Pourtant, il ne sait pas que quelque chose qui l'aurait ébranlé s'il s'en était rendu compte échappe à sa vigilance : quelque part dans le Domaine Sacré, une ombre épaisse s'est hissée à une fenêtre pour s'engouffrer dans un temple tout près du Palais. Mais si le Grand Pope ne s'en aperçoit pas, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un cosmos déjà connu ici-bas et que la torpeur dans laquelle il s'est plongé avec la grande coupe qu'il soutient mollement l'empêche d'en connaître le propriétaire ni le mouvement exact.

C'est donc sans embûches semées sur son parcours que l'intrus qui n'en est pas vraiment un parvient à sa destination. Il dépose doucement le baluchon qu'il tenait au bras sur le sol dallé de marbre et n'est pas surpris quand la lumière du vaste corridor s'allume, révélant la présence d'un être enveloppé dans un épais peignoir bordeaux qui, étant mollement retombé au niveau d'une épaule, trahit la nudité du corps d'albâtre sous cet unique vêtement. Le propriétaire des lieux a croisé les bras, mais aucune trace de contrariété ne vient froisser son visage aussi lisse et fin que celui d'une poupée. Bien au contraire, c'est un léger sourire qui vient remonter l'ourlet au bout de ses lèvres roses.

— Tiens donc, un visiteur surprise... Tu ne pouvais pas passer par la porte comme les gens civilisés ?

— J'suis pas civilisé, donc nan, trouduc'.

Le récemment introduit dans les lieux s'époussette légèrement la chemise et rabat sa chevelure couleur Lune d'argent en arrière, pour mieux voir le gardien de ce Temple se rapprocher et marmonner en l'inspectant. Les yeux céruléens de l'androgyne en peignoir deviennent deux lacs sombres et étroits, bordés par d'épaisses forêts de cils dans lesquelles on se perd facilement à force de contempler ce paysage envoûtant.

— Hum... Toi, tu fais encore la mission buissonnière... T'as fini de te sauver de là-bas tous les quatre matins ? Quand Saga va l'apprendre...

— Oh pitié, me parle pas d'lui, j'ai pas commis d'meurtre depuis une semaine... répond l'intrus dans un grondement plaintif censé imiter l'enfant contrarié qui chouine.

— Une semaine ? Ça se fête, je trouve.

— C'est vrai ? Alors j'ai l'droit à mon cadeau ?

L'homme en chemise empoigne fermement l'autre par les hanches pour le rapprocher de force de lui. Le gracieux propriétaire des lieux n'émet aucune résistance, mais le pivotement de sa tête trahit son manque d'envie.

— C'est bien, en récompense de mon abstinence j'ai l'droit à une jolie poupée...

— Tsk. Vu cette horrible odeur d'eau de toilette et l'état de tes sapes on ne parle pas du même type d'abstinence...

— Elle était sauvage, à se d'mander si elle vivait pas dans une gouttière... Moi j'ai envie d'une chatte de salon...

Courroucé par les propos abrupts de son tortionnaire, l'éphèbe au peignoir s'agite, tant et si bien que le peignoir le dénude encore un peu plus. Attisé par l'apparente douceur de cette chair nacrée, l'autre fond dessus comme un vautour et la picore de baisers fiévreux. Cherchant comment sortir de cette situation, la beauté victime de son propre charme éloigne son visage, pour le ramener aussitôt contre celui de l'homme qui le serre toujours avec fermeté et déposer un chaste baiser sur son front chaud puis ses lèvres rêches. Cela a pour effet d'immédiatement faire cesser l'étreinte, et l'autre homme s'éloigne de sa sirène comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorcière ou d'un pestiféré.

— Ce... C'était quoi, ça ?!

— De quoi tu parles ? demande le bel homme avec le regard innocent d'une petite fille et en penchant la tête, faisant ainsi courir une cascade de boucles cyan et soyeuses le long de sa peau satinée.

— Te fous pas d'moi ! C'était quoi, ça ?!

— Je ne sais pas... Quelques baisers ? Voyons, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est avec le train de vie de pathétique dépravé que tu mènes... ?

— Le pathétique dépravé il t'emmerde, espèce de garce ! Ne r'fais plus jamais ça, tu entends ?!

— Je ne suis ni une garce, ni à ta disposition. Les jeux de rôle, très peu pour moi. Et si tu veux jouer avec moi, tu dois respecter mes propres règles.

L'homme au peignoir redevient l'enchanteresse sirène quand sa voix prend une profondeur abyssale et une douceur qui rappelle la plus fine des soies.

— Et règle numéro un : on ne me baise pas, on me fait l'amour.

Alors qu'il allait déposer une caresse de l'index sur le nez bosselé de son assaillant devenu proie, celui-ci le repousse vivement avant de reprendre ses affaires et de repartir aussi promptement et silencieusement qu'il est arrivé. L'hôte de la demeure passe alors la tête à travers la fenêtre et esquisse un fin sourire, content de sa machination.

— Ça t'apprendra, pervers ! Et la prochaine fois passe au moins par la porte !

Puis, quand la tiède quiétude de la nuit reprend ses droits et que nulle ombre ne daigne bouger sous ses yeux, il referme la fenêtre et, s'adossant au mur pour se laisser glisser assis, il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Les baisers sur son cou l'ont transi plus que de raison, et la douleur à sa poitrine née du départ brusque de son invité surprise est toujours cuisante. Celui-ci a du se vexer, d'ailleurs. Il doit déjà être reparti pour la Sicile, et irrité comme il doit être à présent il se peut bien qu'il fasse quelques victimes de plus lors de sa prochaine mission... Aphrodite remet correctement son peignoir et se recroqueville au possible.

— ... La prochaine fois... S'il te plait, DeathMask, donne-moi une prochaine fois...

* * *

Le jour se lève sur un Sanctuaire qui s'est relevé pour braver à nouveau toutes les tempêtes. Fidèle au poste qu'il a retrouvé, Shion pose un regard attendri sur ce domaine qu'il protège et fait briller comme le plus précieux des écrins. Aucun cosmos ne lui échappe. Il sent les Chevaliers s'éveiller peu à peu, et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il en sent un déjà apte à se déplacer à toute vitesse...

Un homme en effet fait irruption dans un temple sans même s'annoncer au proriétaire de la demeure de marbre. D'un pas aérien absolument imperceptible, il traverse la Maison pour venir se poser telle une feuille portée par un vent doux contre un autre homme, un autre homme simplement vêtu d'un peignoir noir et d'un caleçon, occupé à remplir un sac à dos.

— Surpriiiiise...

— Oh nan...

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu devais repartir. Et comme je suis un être civilisé, je suis venu te dire au revoir.

— Et moi j'suis pas un être civilisé donc casse-toi, trouduc'.

— J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour toi, à, à cette heure-ci, et toi, tu me cœur, espèce de sans-chasse ?

— Ouais. Retourne à ta grasse mat', t'as des cernes et t'arrives même pas à t'exprimer correctement.

— Mh... Non... Ça ira mieux après un thé.

— J'ai pas d'thé. J'ai de l'infâme flotte aux herbes.

— Ça me va !

L'homme au peignoir se traine en cuisine pendant que l'autre, habillé d'une chemise et d'un jean étroit, part se prélasser sur un vieux canapé rafistolé planté au milieu de ce qui s'apparente à un salon vétuste mais contre toute attente assez douillet. L'invité qui s'est fait inviter tout seul reçoit sa tasse et remercie d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres l'homme qui l'a servi sans se poser de questions, homme qui recule aussitôt le visage avec un air profondément troublé.

— Heu... C'était quoi, ça ?

— Un baiser. Autrement dit, une marque d'affection.

— Un _merci_ m'aurait moins fait chier.

— Je me doute.

Tous les deux à présent assis sur le canapé, ils sirotent chacun une boisson chaude, du thé ou du café selon celui qui la porte sa tasse à ses lèvres. Et puis, brisant le silence reposant des lieux, une voix s'élève en même temps qu'une tête se tourne vers celle d'à côté.

— Encore.

— De quoi ? Du café ?

— Non.

Un autre baiser vient claquer contre les lèvres rêches de celui qui l'a demandé.

— Encore ?

— Encore et encore.

— Et après, tu me fais l'amour ?

— J'te baise.

— Mphf.

— Comme une princesse.

— J'aime mieux ça.

Les deux hommes posent ainsi leur tasse et s'enlacent doucement afin d'unir leurs lèvres pour de bon. Et de moins en moins souvent, Aphrodite se demande s'il y aura une prochaine fois.


End file.
